Injections
by dragonprotector
Summary: The members of AVALANCHE recieve a letter from Reeve, informing them that they need to be vacinated. What does this mean? It means a wild goose chase after Cloud and Vincent.


**Injections**

Sun shone through the window of Cloud and Tifa's room. The blonde warrior opened his eyes and saw that Tifa was already awake due to the fact she wasn't there beside him. Cloud got up and collected some clothes from his draw and went to have a shower.

Tifa was downstairs she had already made the children's breakfast who were now watching the TV in the back room. _I wonder if he's going out today. _Tifa thought as she heard the shower stop. The sound one of the children disrupted her thoughts. "Tifa there's a letter for you and one for Cloud too" Marlene said as she gave the envelopes to Tifa.

"Thanks Marlene" Marlene skipped off to join Denzel on the sofa.

Tifa turned her attention to the envelope that had her name on it. _What's this?_ She opened the top of it and saw it was from the hospital. Injections. _Cloud's going to love this_ She thought trying not to laugh. "Cloud there's a letter for you on the table" She shouted up the stairs.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute, just let me put my trousers on"

A few minutes after Cloud came down the stairs. "Right where's the letter?" He asked.

"On the table, like I said" Tifa replied smiling at him.

"Oh right I forgot"

"What do you want for breakfast Cloud?"

"Bacon and egg please Teef"

Cloud picked up the envelop and opened it. He pulled out the paper inside, it read:

_Dear Mr Strife,_

_We have sent this letter to inform you that everyone in your house needs to be vaccinated against a new disease that has come up. Please come to the WRO headquarters today to have the injection._

_Signed Reeve_

_Head of the WRO_

Cloud skipped the details of the doctors and then folded the letter up, not registering what he had just read. _Wait a minute_ He thought as he looked at the paper again. _INJECTIONS_.

**At Vincent's house**

Vincent was about to walk out of the door when he saw a letter on the floor, he picked it up and opened it. He scanned the letter, three words caught his attention. Vaccination. Disease. Injection. He put the letter to the side and walked out the door. As he walked down the street his phone rang.

"Vincent?" Cloud's voice said.

"Cloud"

"Tifa says to come to the Seventh Haven, everyone else is already here."

"I'll be there"

"Bye"

Vincent closed his phone and walked towards the Seventh Haven.

**At the Seventh Haven**

Everyone had shown up at the Seventh Haven. Barret and Cid were talking to each other and having a drink. Denzel and Marlene were next to Cloud and Tifa. Yuffie was in the corner. There was a knock on the door and then a tall shadowed figure walked in. "Vincent!" Yuffie shouted as she ran up to him. "About time you got here"

"Is everyone here?" Cloud asked as he looked around.

Everyone one in the room shouted yes apart from Vincent who just nodded.

"Alright then let's go"

"Why do we have to go?" Yuffie complained.

Cloud didn't reply and walked outside where Reeve was waiting with the Shadowfox. Everyone was getting in the back of the Shadowfox when Yuffie spoke to Vincent.

"You know what Vince; I didn't expect you to be this calm"

Vincent looked at her with the slightest bit of confusion on his face. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Yuffie got in the back of the Shadowfox "I just thought with your past and stuff"

_What is she talking about?_ He thought as he was about to get in. _Wait. _It came back to him, the injections. Vincent froze on the spot; one foot was in the van the other wasn't

"Vincent what's wrong?" Cloud asked.

Vincent stepped back and held his head in pain. "Vincent!" Cloud shouted as Vincent began to transform. The others sat in the van in shock as Vincent turned into Galian Beast. "Vincent snap out of it!" cloud continued as Galian looked at the passengers in the Shadowfox.

"Come on Vincent, get in the van, come on" Yuffie said giving him commands like someone would do to a dog. "Hang on a minute" she looked through the cupboards and found some dog biscuits they use to give Nanaki. She then returned to where Galian was. She waved at dog biscuit in its face "Be a good boy, come on, out you basket." Everyone was looking at Yuffie dumbstruck. "What? I thought it might work" Galian roared and then charged. Cloud jumped to his feet and grabbed Galian around its neck.

"Tifa. Quick. The sedative." Cloud said as he struggled against the demon. Tifa ran up to Galian and pierced its skin with the needle. Its eyes went back to red and it transformed back to Vincent. Vincent staggered slightly and his vision blurred and darkened. His legs gave out from underneath him and he collapsed. Cloud caught the thin gunman before he hit the ground, after he picked him up and put him in the back of the van. Tifa put a small pillow under his head and a blanket around him. Vincent had his head on the pillow that was on Tifa's lap. Cloud was sitting next to her.

**At the WRO**

Reeve had let everyone out the van and led them into the medical half of the WRO. Tifa, Barret and Cid had theirs done first. Yuffie, who was clinging to a wall beam trying not to get dragged away by Tifa, was eventually dragged down the corridor while shouting "You'll never take me alive." Yuffie came out rubbing her arm and glaring at Tifa. "Okay Cloud, your turn" Tifa said as she turned to him. Cloud went white and sprinted down the corridor with Yuffie and Tifa close behind him. He ran passed loads of WRO members and eventually hid in a broom closet armed with a mop and a bucket. He heard the two pairs of footsteps get closer. A shadow blocked the light around the bottom of the door.

"I know you're in there Spiky" Yuffie said. Cloud in a state of panic screamed and charged out the broom closet. He hit Yuffie over the head with the bucket and ran away as fast as he could. Tifa was about to pursue him when Yuffie ran past her with the bucket stuck around her head. "I'm going to kill you chocobutt" Her voice echoed in the bucket. She sprinted down the hall with Tifa following behind her. Tifa looked around the corridors _where did they go? _Tifa turned around and saw Yuffie run high speed towards a wall. "Yuffie watch out there's a –".

BONK! Yuffie lay there motionless with the bucket still strapped to her head. "Never mind" Tifa sighed while putting her hands on her hips. She was about to walk up to Yuffie when a chorus of screams were heard. She turned her head and saw Vincent running down the hallway. "Vincent?" She asked as he approached.

Vincent ran, jumped over Yuffie and took a sharp left at the end of the corridor. Tifa looked back to where Vincent came from and saw a hoard of WRO girls who were running in the same direction as Vincent. Yuffie was in a crouch when the girls ran in her direction. The girls tripped over Yuffie and landed on the floor in a heap. Yuffie who was thrown across the corridor by the impact landed on Cid who was cursing as he pushed her off him. The girls got up and walked away now that they had lost Vincent. After a few minutes Tifa saw Vincent poke his head around the corner to see if it as safe. "What happened back there?" Tifa asked.

"They saw me asleep"

"That explains it."

Yuffie who had come around from unconsciousness stood up and started squawking like a parrot. "Vincent's a pretty boy, Vincent's a pretty boy" she repeated over and over again. Cloud who had walked around the corner saw Yuffie with the bucket still on her head.

"Yuffie?" He asked

"Cloud's a spiky chocobo" She managed to make her way over to him and hit him with the bucket as she pretended to peck his head. Vincent and Tifa just stared at the two in front of them.

"Is she okay?" Vincent asked.

"It must be a side effect from the injection." Cloud replied. "Yuffie stop it!"

Tifa walked over and pulled the bucket off Yuffie's head which left a red mark across her forehead. The bucket flew in the air and hit Cid which was followed by the longest string of obscenities she had ever heard. Cid who had gotten up started making chicken noises and Barret was walking on all fours. Tifa stared at them and walked off to find Reeve. A few minutes later she came back. "Err guys there are no side effects to these injections, stop trying to scare Cloud and Vincent." She said as she looked at them one by one. "Cloud? Where are you Cloud?"

A hand tapped her on the shoulder. Tifa turned around and saw Cloud hiding within Vincent's cape, both of them backed into a corner. "Come on you two, there are no side effects I promise"

Cloud and Vincent looked at each other and ran down the nearest corridor. Tifa sighed "Yuffie, Barret, Cid help me catch them"

Cloud had ran in the opposite direction to Vincent, he looked ahead of him and saw Tifa. Cloud halted in his tracks. "Come on Cloud" She said. Cloud was panting heavily after the wild run around the WRO. Tifa walked up to him and took him to have his injection due to the fact he was too exhausted to run anymore. A few minutes went by and Cloud came out rubbing his arm.

"See it wasn't so bad" Tifa smiled at him.

"I still don't like them." Cloud sulked.

"Speaking of not liking injections, where's Vincent?"

"He's over there" Cloud pointed to the thin gunman in the corner. Yuffie who had just ran down the corridor spotted him and went up to him. The gunman who had been sitting in the corner worn out saw someone approach him. His crimson eyes focused on them. He tried to stand up again but his legs didn't comply. "Come on Vincey, Wincey you'll get a snuggle wuggle if you come out". She said. Vincent just glared at her.

"That won't in any possible way get him out of that corner Yuffie" Cloud informed as he saw the gunman look at her as if she was something someone had stepped in yesterday. The others gathered around Vincent, he got up again and ran off. "He's never going to give up" Cloud said to the others. Cloud looked over to where Denzel and Marlene were, he noticed they were being taught how to use a tranquiliser gun in the WRO animal control unit. "Guys I've got an idea!" Cloud shouted happily and the others gathered.

Vincent had been running down the corridors for a while, he looked around and saw no one was following him and stopped. Breathing heavily he did another scan around his surroundings. Then he saw something at the end of the corridor. Tifa and Cloud. Vincent backed up and ran the other way with them close behind him. He was about to turn right when Cid and Yuffie blocked his path. He turned left and was stopped by Barret. The door behind him was open and he ran through. He carried on running until he got to a clearing. _I think I lost them _he thought as he was catching his breath. "Now" A voice shouted. Vincent didn't have time to register when two sharp objects pierced the skin of his side and neck. His vision blurred as he looked up. He could see the outlines of Denzel and Marlene holding one gun each with the others behind them. He staggered and fell to the ground. "Good work kids" Cloud said as he walked up to Vincent. "He should be out for a while"

Cloud picked up Vincent and put him on a bench in the WRO medical room to have his injection. "You finally caught him then" The WRO doctor said as he gave Vincent the injection.

"Just barely" Cloud replied.

"Let's go home guys" Tifa said as she walked towards the door with the others behind her. Cloud picked up Vincent and followed.

Everyone sat in silence on the way back to the 7th Haven. "That wasn't so bad" Tifa said breaking the silence, but received a lot of angry glares. Denzel was laughing at Cloud who was pouting in the corner while Marlene was brushing Vincent's hair as he was still knocked out. Once at the 7th Haven Reeve let everyone out. "See you soon Reeve" Cloud said as Reeve got back in the Shadowfox.

"See you next week everyone" Reeve replied.

"Next week?" Everyone looked confused.

"Yeah you have another five injections, bye" Reeve drove off as fast as he could.

"REEVE!"

**Authors Note: I hope you have enjoyed this story, I had alot of fun writing it. Also a big thanks to my stepsister who helped me write this. I hope to see you in future stories. Bye.**


End file.
